


King of cariboo

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: +anima au, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: His fear grow in hooves and antlers.





	King of cariboo

Matt doesn’t remember a moment in his life when he’d been so scared.

Then again, he's too busy to remember much at the moment.

Panic flows freely down his veins- he’s trashing, he’s screaming, never before had he felt so helpless. He doesn’t even know  _what_ is dragging him. God, he’s going to die, isn’t he? No no no he doesn’t want to die he has so much to live for no no  _he doesn’t want to die_

Something inside him _clicks_.

He hears a bump, a hiss- and suddenly he’s free, the death grip on his jacket suddenly gone. He doesn’t wait for it to come back- he gets up and runs, runs,  **runs** , until his lungs feel like they caught fire and his head is dizzy.

He leans against the wall, trying to catch his breath- just, just  _what_ was that?

He doesn’t understand. Too much has happened- The monster, the fall of the tower, the psycho- he’s never been the brain. Always the brawns. He wishes Em was with him. Em would know what to do.

Em…

She’s dead, he realizes numbly. There is no way she could have survived the fall. If only he’d managed to grab her-

No. No. Em is alive. Em can’t have died. She’s too stubborn and resourceful to simply let death catch her. He needs to believe it.

For now, though, he should take care of himself. He needs to find a way out of the mines.

Taking a big breath, he takes a few steps forward and-

oh god what the  _fuck_ is wrong with his legs???

He can’t help but stare, unable to believe his eyes. His legs- his-he-

He turns his head, look behind him, confusion and fear making their way again in his brain.

His lower half is gone. Instead, a caribou body keeps him standing, like a centaur.

He

He doesn’t understand- what- why- what?!

He takes a couple more steps -yes, these are  _his_ legs, all four of them. Counting his tiny tail, that gives him seven limbs.

But- wait. Earlier, with the monster- what he heard, could it be-

He reaches above his heard.

Sprouting proudly from his skull, that’s unmistakably a pair of antlers he feels under his fingers. Antlers that hit the thing when he was trashing around, he guesses.

He just- he can’t- he-

He hears a loud screech in the distance.

Whatever is going on, Matt is sure of one thing: he needs to get out of here and  _quickly_.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmh not my best work but it still works  
> the tumblr's versegm y'all!


End file.
